1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a separator for removing liquid droplets and finely divided solids from a gas stream, more particularly to a vortical-type separator that contains means for returning cleansed scavenging gas to the gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of separator for separating suspended particulates such as liquid droplets and finely divided solids from a gas stream imparts rotary motion to the gas stream in a conduit within a tubular chamber. This forces the particulates against the wall of the conduit, which are then stripped off through one or more annular ejection orifices or ports in the conduit. These particulates and a portion of the gas are ejected through the inertial action aided by the sweeping action of discharged or scavenging gas in the housing chamber. The flow of the scavenging gas in the chamber may be caused by an auxiliary scavenging gas blower. The blower can either return the scavenging gas to the main gas stream or discharge it to the atmosphere.
One system that does not require an external blower is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,660, which teaches a separator with an upstream annular injection orifice. This causes recirculation of the scavenging gas to increase the efficiency for particulate removal.